Something's Not Right Here
by Valtiel-13
Summary: Sora, l'Elu, voyage de mondes en mondes avec ses amis et combat les Ténèbres. Mais malgré ses bonnes actions et malgré la présence rassurante de ses compagnons qui l'entourent, il y a quelque chose dans l'air. Quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond.


**Titre: **Something's Not Right Here

**Disclaimer: **aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **UA, angst, drama.

Les « » indiquent les pensées d'un personnage, et les tirets (-) indiquent les dialogues.

**Mot de l'auteur: **une simple histoire courte de deux chapitres sans prétention. Juste là pour que je puisse enfin mettre sur papier ce qui me travaillait depuis un moment. C'est pas très joyeux (je vous préviens au cas où vous ne seriez pas d'humeur à lire quelque chose à ambiance plutôt lourde. Mais normalement, les genres dans lesquels j'ai classé ma fic doivent déjà vous avoir informé du ton de l'histoire), même si le début de l'histoire semble grotesque. Il y a également du OOC, mais ça se trouve justifié…du moins je crois que ça justifie plutôt bien. Ça ne plaira sans doute pas à tout le monde (c'est assez spécial), mais il fallait que j'essaie. Enjoy ! (ou pas XD)

* * *

Sora avançait, le cœur léger, aux côtés de Donald et Dingo, ses deux amis extravagants. Ils venaient de se poser sur le monde d'Alice, cette petite fille blonde qui avait découvert le pays aux milles couleurs et sortilèges: le Pays des Merveilles. Un monde pour le moins…particulier. Les trois amis avaient eu le temps de le parcourir, et il fallait avouer que c'était l'endroit le plus original qu'ils avaient jamais vu. Ici les fleurs parlaient, les chats aussi, et l'on fêtait le non-anniversaire des gens chaque jour. C'était un monde empli de personnages haut en couleurs. Non pas que ça déplaisait à Sora.

Le garçon était ravi de se retrouver dans un tel endroit. Il avait toujours rêvé de voyager de mondes en mondes, libre, sans contraintes. Son rêve s'était réalisé, deux ans plus tôt, bien que cela avait plutôt débuté comme un cauchemar: son île, attaquée par des Ombres, puis son monde tout entier, détruit, réduit en poussière, éparpillant les survivants aux quatre coins de l'univers. Ce jour là, il avait perdu ses deux meilleurs amis: Riku et Kairi. Pendant longtemps, il n'avait plus eu aucune nouvelle des deux, eux même ayant dû atterrir sur des mondes différents après la catastrophe. Comme ils lui avaient manqué !

Riku, son meilleur ami, son plus grand adversaire, celui avec lequel il partageait tout, son ami d'enfance. Kairi, sa confidente, si joyeuse, si pleine de vie, celle qui le rendait toute chose lorsqu'il la regardait et que leurs yeux se croisaient par hasard, avec cette lueur dans la pupille qui veut tout dire.

Heureusement, après des mois et des mois de recherche, Sora avait fini par retrouver ses deux amis: d'abord Kairi, puis Riku. Seule ombre au tableau: si Kairi était bel et bien en sécurité pour le moment, il n'en était peut être pas de même pour Riku. Ce dernier était parti. Il était passé de l'autre côté de la porte de Kingdom Hearts en compagnie du roi Mickey, et depuis Sora n'avait plus eu aucune nouvelle. Des nouvelles qui auraient pu lui réchauffer le cœur: avec les nouveaux ennemis qui se dressaient devant lui à présent, revoir son ami serait son plus grand encouragement. Mais à défaut de l'avoir à ses côtés, retrouver Riku serait sa plus grande motivation. L'Organisation XIII n'avait qu'à bien se tenir.

Tout en marchant silencieusement, Sora se remémora le visage de ces nouveaux ennemis auxquels il avait déjà eu l'occasion de se frotter, pour certains. Il y avait Axel, un jeune homme aux cheveux couleur de feu, ce qui lui allait plutôt bien étant donné qu'il maîtrisait cet élément sacré. Il y avait aussi Demyx. Un garçon qui semblait aussi trouillard qu'Axel paraissait grande gueule. D'après ce que Sora avait pu en voir, il maîtrisait l'eau. Il y avait également Roxas. Lui, c'était un grand mystère pour Sora. Il ne l'avait encore jamais rencontré en personne, mais ses nouveaux ennemis avaient souvent mentionné son nom devant le porteur de la Keyblade qui n'y comprenait pas grand-chose. Une chose était néanmoins sûre: les deux garçons étaient liés, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ne restait plus qu'à savoir comment. En tout cas, Axel semblait tenir à ce Roxas. Il ne cessait d'en faire mention. Pourquoi ? Sora n'aurait su le dire.

Mais le porteur ne connaissait pas uniquement ces trois là: il se souvenait d'un certain scientifique un peu fou qui l'avait affronté…et avait perdu. Il y avait aussi cette…cette fille, blonde, avec une coupe de cheveux assez particulière. Elle avait pouvoir sur l'électricité, et c'était l'un des tout premiers membres de l'Organisation que Sora avait vaincu. Il se souvenait bien d'elle. Une fille assez…vulgaire.

Et il y avait Saix. Un homme contre lequel Sora ne s'était pas encore battu, mais avait eu l'occasion d'échanger quelques mots avec. Le garçon en était conscient: ce serait un adversaire d'une grande puissance. La cicatrice sur son visage lui donnait un air de guerrier et de chien indomptable à la fois. Ou plutôt, qui ne peut être dompté que par une seule personne: Xemnas. Le chef de l'Organisation XIII. Celui qui tirait les ficelles. Celui qui les dirigeait tous. Celui qui, de toute évidence, était le plus impatient de retrouver son cœur. Leur chef. Le leader. Et logiquement, le dernier adversaire que Sora aurait à abattre, si l'Organisation continuait ses méfaits.

Sora n'était pas effrayé. Il savait les membres de l'Organisation XIII puissants, et en toute logique, Xemnas devait être le plus fort d'entre eux: on avait beau dire, ce ne serait pas uniquement grâce à sa cervelle que Xemnas aurait tenu tête à tous les autres belliqueux du groupe. Non. Il avait sans doute dû en mater un ou deux qui auraient eu envie de se rebeller et de prendre la tête de l'Ordre. Le Numéro I devait non seulement être un homme - Nobody- à la grande présence d'esprit, mais également un combattant hors pair. Un Nobody que Sora devrait affronter un jour, sans aucun doute. Mais le jeune garçon n'était pas effrayé par cette idée. Il se savait fort, lui aussi. Et pour cause…

Deux ans plus tôt, lors de l'effroyable tempête qui avait précédé la destruction de l'île, Sora s'était retrouvé en possession d'une arme pour le moins étrange: une Keyblade. Une clé géante qui lui était revenue et qui lui permettait de combattre les Sans-Cœur qui s'opposaient à lui et envahissaient les mondes. Une arme permettant la sauvegarde de ces autres lieux précieux. Lorsque Sora l'avait en main, il pouvait sentir sous ses doigts le métal (ou était-ce une autre matière inconnue plus précieuse ?) qui la composait. La surface de la clé était douce, lisse, et tiède au toucher. Compacte. Elle lui conférait une grande puissance. Avec cette Keyblade, Sora savait que le sort des mondes reposait en grande partie sur ses épaules. Une idée qui aurait parut effrayante à n'importe qui de mentalement équilibré. Il avait conscience de ses responsabilités, oh oui, il _savait _que tous comptaient sur lui. Et c'était dur, parfois. Il lui arrivait de se sentir si petit et si faible, même avec l'arme entre ses mains. Un gamin face à l'univers impitoyable et face aux créatures ténébreuses dont la nature n'était pas si différente de celle des monstres que s'inventent les enfants avec leur imagination débridée. Mais il savait aussi que, de la même manière que les autres comptaient sur lui, il pouvait compter sur eux. Les autres, ses amis, ses alliés, étaient sa plus grande force et sa plus certaine source de courage. Avec eux, il était invincible.

Sora sourit en pensant au soutien que lui offraient ses amis, même s'ils n'étaient pas là en ce moment, à ses côtés, pour la plupart.

-Pourquoi tu souris comme ça, Sora ?

Le garçon baissa les yeux vers Donald dont le timbre de voix et la prononciation étaient si particuliers. Il fallait dire que les trois étaient en train de marcher dans une clairière du pays des Merveilles, et le voir sourire bêtement dans le vide avait dû étonner son ami (et peut être même l'agacer un peu…le canard était vite dans tout ses états).

-Je pensais juste à quelque chose…d'agréable, répondit Sora avec bonne humeur en regardant son allié. Et puis d'abord, ce n'est pas toi et Dingo qui m'avez dit le premier jour où on s'est vu qu'il fallait toujours sourire ? Ou du moins, essayer ?

-C'est pas faux, admit Donald. Mais te voir sourire dans le vide, c'était bizarre.

-Qu'est-ce que ça a de bizarre ? intervint Dingo. Un sourire reste un sourire, qu'importe à qui ou à quoi il est destiné, et ça reste quelque chose de bien.

-Bien dit, Dingo, fit Sora avec un petit hochement de tête.

Les trois continuèrent de marcher encore quelques minutes en silence, ayant quitté la petite clairière d'avant et se retrouvant en pleine forêt. Le pays des Merveilles était très végétal. Tandis qu'ils empruntaient le petit sentier qui serpentait entre les arbres, Sora crut entendre un très léger bruit de pas derrière eux. Il se retourna pour vérifier, mais ne vit rien. Il haussa les épaules et reporta son attention devant lui, lorsque cette fois-ci il entendit une branche craquer, comme si on avait marché dessus. Il se retourna une nouvelle fois, très vite, et fouilla des yeux les environs. Toujours rien ni personne. Sora frissonna un peu. Il lui semblait que les alentours étaient devenus plus sombres, comme dans ces contes de fées où l'ambiance, aussi ensoleillée et joyeuse ait-elle pu être juste avant, se détériore rapidement à l'approche d'un danger. Le garçon secoua la tête pour en faire sortir ses pensées malvenues et tout à fait infondées. Ils n'étaient pas en danger. S'ils devaient se faire attaquer, ce serait tout au plus par une Ombre ou un autre Sans-Cœur basique. Avec sa Keyblade et les pouvoirs de ses deux alliés, ils ne risquaient rien.

-Ça ne va pas, Sora ? fit tout à coup Dingo, faisant sursauter le garçon.

Le chien parlant avait dû se rendre compte que son jeune ami était un peu nerveux, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

-Oui…Oui, ça va bien, répondit finalement Sora en détachant ses yeux des arbres au tronc épais et à l'écorce sombre. J'ai juste senti…quelque chose de…bizarre…

Sora avait beau tenter de résister, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter de rapides coups d'œil par-dessus son épaule, ses yeux fixant les arbres qu'ils avaient dépassés en suivant le sentier. Se sentant un peu oppressé, le garçon sursauta une fois de plus lorsque Donald s'écria soudainement:

-Là !!

Le canard pointait son sceptre magique en direction d'une tâche sombre qui ne semblait faire qu'un avec le sol et qui se dirigeait en louvoyant dans leur direction.

-Un Sans-Cœur ! cria Sora en faisant apparaître sa Keyblade et en se mettant en position de combat.

Le jeune homme sentit le soulagement l'envahir et en éprouva presque de la honte: évidement que ce n'était qu'un Sans-Cœur ! Une petite Ombre de rien du tout. Ils allaient vite s'en débarrasser. Voilà ce qui l'avait fait se sentir mal à l'aise depuis tout à l'heure: il avait ressenti la présence de la créature ténébreuse et c'était pour cela que ses sens avaient été aux aguets. Même inconsciemment, son corps et son esprit se tenaient prêt à se battre contre ces ennemis venus des Ténèbres. Tout irait mieux quand ils en auraient fini avec l'Ombre. Ça allait déjà mieux, maintenant que Sora avait compris d'où venait sa précédente sensation de malaise.

Il se précipita sur le petit ennemi et, en deux temps trois mouvements le renvoya d'où il était venu.

Voilà qui était fait.

-Il y en a d'autres ! fit soudainement Donald, dos à dos avec Dingo, les deux prêts à se défendre.

Effectivement, cinq autres Ombres venaient à eux, glissant sur le sol terreux et le sentier. Sans plus attendre, les trois amis attaquèrent, Dingo à coups de boucliers, Donald à l'aide de sorts, et Sora à coups de Keyblade. Au bout d'une petite minute de combat, les ennemis furent vaincus et les trois alliés s'en étaient sortis sans une égratignure à première vue. Une fois sûr qu'aucune autre Ombre ne se trouvait à proximité, Sora fit disparaître sa Keyblade et se tourna vers ses amis, prêt à reprendre la route.

-Bon, on contin…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient pas trois, mais deux. Donald était hors de vue.

-Dingo, où est passé Donald ? s'enquit le garçon en s'approchant du chien.

Ce dernier regarda tout autour de lui, l'air un peu étonné.

-Et bien…je ne sais pas. Je l'ai vu se jeter à la poursuite d'un des Sans-Cœur tout à l'heure…Ils ont traversé ce buisson et après je ne les ai plus vus.

Sora s'avança vers le buisson que Dingo lui avait indiqué, un buisson simple qui longeait le sentier, et regarda par-dessus et au-delà pour retrouver leur ami. Aucune trace de Donald. Pensant que le canard se serait sans doute un peu éloigné en poursuivant la créature, Sora l'appela en espérant pouvoir le retrouver en se fiant au son de sa voix.

-Pourquoi il ne répond pas ? demanda à voix haute le garçon après que le silence ait suivi son appel. C'est bizarre.

-Je ne sais pas…on devrait peut être aller le chercher ?

Oui, bien sûr, ils devaient aller le chercher. Donald n'était certainement pas en danger ni rien, mais ils n'allaient quand même pas continuer sans lui. Sora fit son chemin à travers les buissons qui entouraient le sentier, sentant les feuilles lui caresser les jambes. Il ne put néanmoins aller bien loin: quelques mètres à peine au-delà du sentier, la végétation devenait tellement dense, il y avait tant de ronces et d'épines, que passer aurait été un miracle. Sora dût faire demi tour.

-Donald a dû réussir à se faufiler dessous, expliqua-t-il à Dingo qui le regardait revenir. Mais nous, on est trop grands: on n'arrivera jamais à passer.

-Que fait-on alors ?

-Et bien…on…on continue, fit le garçon en se grattant la nuque, l'air préoccupé. On ne peut pas attendre là. Donald nous rejoindra sans doute bientôt.

Dingo hocha la tête avant de se remettre à marcher le long du sentier, suivi par Sora. Le jeune garçon jeta un dernier regard vers les buissons derrière lesquels leur ami avait disparu. Que se passait-il ? Jamais le pays des Merveilles ne lui avait donné une telle impression…menaçante.

Tandis qu'il rattrapait Dingo et marchait à ses côtés, il se retint de regarder tout autour de lui comme le ferait une proie qui _sait_ que le danger est là, tout près, mais qui ne peut néanmoins le voir clairement. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se calme ! Que lui arrivait-il donc ? Il n'était jamais comme ça, d'habitude. Il en avait vu d'autres, avec ses amis. Oui, mais justement, un de ses amis venait de disparaître presque sous son nez.

« Mais non, il n'a pas disparu: il s'est juste un peu emballé durant son combat et est parti un peu trop loin. On va bientôt le retrouver. Il n'a pas pu aller bien l… »

Il y eut soudainement un fort bruit de branche qui craque, semblable à celui qu'il avait entendu quelques minutes auparavant avant leur combat contre les Ombres. La seule différence: celui-la était bien plus fort. Et plus proche.

Sora s'immobilisa, le cœur battant, et plongea une fois de plus son regard parmi les nombreux arbres. C'était clair et net, maintenant: il faisait définitivement plus sombre que ce qu'il aurait dû. Il ne pouvait presque rien distinguer entre les troncs, comme si les ténèbres avaient commencé à ronger ce monde.

Il y avait quelque chose, là bas, dans le noir.

Sora, se rappelant que Dingo avait continué de marcher, l'appela pour lui signaler de l'attendre, sans pour autant détacher ses yeux de la forêt noire dont il avait un aperçu devant lui. Il fallait qu'il aille voir de plus près. Il y avait bel et bien quelque chose qui n'allait pas, et il devait savoir ce que c'était. Il décolla avec peine ses pieds du sol en vue de s'approcher du bord du sentier, mais il se stoppa vite lorsqu'il entendit un bruit sourd venir de quelque part en face, dans l'ombre, là où ses yeux ne distinguaient que peu de choses.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était, ce bruit ? pensa Sora qui avait maintenant la gorge sèche. On aurait dit…on aurait dit que quelque chose est tombé de la cime d'un de ces arbres…quelque chose de lourd et de… mou… »

Une fois que cette pensée lui eut traversé l'esprit, le garçon sentit sa nervosité faire place à la peur. Il tenta d'empêcher son esprit de faire l'analogie entre la disparition soudaine de son ami et le bruit perturbant qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Dingo ! appela-t-il une fois de plus en voyant que le chien ne le rejoignait pas.

Il lâcha finalement des yeux la forêt sombre et les posa sur le sentier qu'il n'avait pas quitté.

Il était seul.

-D…Dingo ?!

Ce n'était pas possible, il n'avait lâché son ami des yeux que pendant une demi minute ! Mais le fait était là: en face de lui, sur le sentier, il n'y avait plus personne.

-Mais…c'est pas…

Sora fit un tour sur lui-même, comme pour s'assurer que son ami était vraiment parti. Ce qui était bel et bien le cas. Il l'appela une nouvelle fois, plus fort qu'avant. Pour toute réponse, un nouveau craquement de branche provenant de quelque part entre les arbres. Sora se mit à courir, suivant le sentier qui s'enfonçait dans les bois. Tandis qu'il fonçait, ses pensées tournoyaient dans sa tête: comment cela était-il possible ? Comment Donald et Dingo avaient-ils pu disparaître ainsi, sans laisser de traces ? Car il en était certain, à présent: les deux s'étaient bel et bien évanouis dans la nature, littéralement. Mais cela n'avait pas de sens. À moins que…

…peut être était-ce l'un des maléfices du pays des Merveilles ? Aussi beau cet endroit était-il, il ne portait pas toujours bien son nom et s'était déjà révélé périlleux. Oui, ça devait être ça: un sortilège. Un mauvais sort qui avait fait disparaître ses deux alliés.

« Peut être que si je continue à courir, je vais retrouver Dingo un peu plus loin…Il m'attend peut être au bout du sentier, qui sait, tentait de se rassurer le garçon. Il faut vite que… »

Le fil de ses pensées fut interrompu lorsque tout autour de lui résonna le bruit d'arbres s'effondrant sur le sol boueux. Il tourna la tête à droite et à gauche, mais malgré le vacarme ne distingua aucun végétal en pleine chute. Il accéléra la course, trébucha et faillit tomber, se reprit et repartit de plus belle. Il finit par déboucher dans une clairière et s'arrêta au centre pour reprendre son souffle, se penchant en avant, mains posées sur les genoux. Encore un peu haletant, il promena son regard autour de lui et sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

-C'est pas possible ?!

Non, il devait se tromper…Il tourna sur lui-même, observant avec rapidité les alentours, cherchant à démentir son impression première. Sans résultat. La clairière dans laquelle il venait d'atterrir était en tout point semblable à celle qu'il avait quittée précédemment avec ses amis pour entrer dans la forêt et suivre le sentier.

« Sauf que c'est impossible, parce que le sentier allait toujours tout droit et qu'en aucune manière il aurait pu me ramener ici ! »

Il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Le pays des Merveilles tout entier semblait être en train de se liguer contre lui et, seul comme il l'était en ce moment, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Sora se mit à examiner de près la clairière, cherchant à tout prix un détail qui lui prouverait que non, ce n'était pas la même clairière que tout à l'heure, que ce n'était qu'une impression qu'il avait parce qu'il avait cédé à la panique brièvement.

-Non, ça peut pas être la même…marmonnait-il en tentant de retrouver son calme. Là, est-ce que ces fleurs y étaient ?…Oui, elles y étaient. Mais c'est pas vrai, c'est pas possible, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Et ces bruits dans la forêt tout à l'heure ? C'était quoi ?

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était, mais au moins il n'entendait plus rien à présent.

Sora poussa un soupir, retrouvant finalement tout son souffle. Toute cette histoire était dingue, mais il devait y avoir une explication à tout ça.

Au moment où il se retourna pour continuer sa route, il rentra dans une énorme fleur dont les pétales roses clair se mirent à bouger faiblement à son contact.

« Cette fleur n'était pas là il y a deux minutes ! Je l'aurais remarquée, elle fait au moins deux mètres de haut ! »

Tandis qu'il se faisait ces réflexions, la fleur géante trembla et les pétales se replièrent sur eux même, dissimulant le cœur de la plante, le protégeant du regard des intrus.

Sachant que les fleurs de ce pays parlaient et étaient -plus ou moins- capables de comprendre ce qu'on leur disait, Sora s'adressa à elle avec un sourire timide, voulant la rassurer tout en se rassurant lui-même.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Tu ne risques rien.

Au moment où le garçon allait poser une main sur l'un des pétales qui couvrait le cœur de la plante, la fleur se mit à tressaillir et ses pétales commencèrent à se déployer à nouveau vers l'extérieur, dévoilant des appendices tranchants. La fleur s'ouvrait telle une gueule énorme pleine de dents.

Sora recula avec un glapissement jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte quelque chose de mou et de dur à la fois. Il se retourna avec précipitation et se retrouva nez à nez avec l'épaisse tige d'une fleur fermée et sur laquelle trônait, assis et jambes croisées, un petit personnage haut en couleur qui le toisait depuis son perchoir.

« Le Chapelier Fou ! » pensa Sora en reculant un peu sous le regard de l'être extravagant.

Ce dernier, toujours assis sur la fleur fermée, décroisa les jambes et se mit à parler, se tapant la main contre la poitrine, l'air faussement choqué.

-Fou, moi ? Oh non non non ! Chapelier, peut être, sûrement, sans doute, mais fou ? Oh non ! Non, Sora, c'est toi qui est fou ! Toi toi toi !

Tout en parlant il désignait d'un doigt le garçon tandis que son autre main tenait son chapeau haut de forme qui manquait de tomber à cause de son agitation.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche mais n'eut pas le temps d'en placer une que déjà l'autre continuait.

-C'est toi le toqué, mon garçon. C'est toi qui est timbré, hahahaha ! Moi je suis normal, toi tu es complètement fêlé du ciboulot.

-Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?! s'écria Sora dont la voix tremblait un peu. Je ne suis pas fou ! C'est ce monde qui va mal ! Écoutez, vous devez m'aider ! Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe ici, mais des choses bizarres se sont produites. Il faut que…

-Ici ? Mais ici, tout se passe bien ! C'est dans ta tête que tout va mal, mon pauvre Sora ! Et tu ne le sais même pas, non, tu ne le sais même pas !

Le Chapelier partit dans un fou rire qui faillit le faire basculer à la renverse sur sa fleur. Sora recula, sentant la peur s'insinuer à nouveau en lui. Mais pas que la peur. Il y avait autre chose qui commençait à poindre en lui, quelque chose qui ressemblait à une vague prise de conscience.

Mais prise de conscience de quoi ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de plus y réfléchir que de nouveau le Chapelier s'exprimait, ses yeux fixant le garçon avec dureté, ses lèvres étirées en un sourire mauvais.

-Alors, mon bon Sora, tu ne te rappelles toujours pas ? Tu ne sais toujours pas, non, malgré les nuits qui passent et se ressemblent, tu ne sais toujours pas, tu n'apprends pas, tu continues d'ignorer les signes de chaque nuit et tu t'entêtes à oublier dès la suivante. Hahaha ! Peut être devrait-on t'aider à une fois de plus à comprendre, alors regarde, regarde bien, et affronte !

Le petit homme porta une main à sa tête et attrapa le bord de son chapeau. Il le fit ensuite passer devant son visage avec lenteur et Sora se sentit mieux tandis que les yeux du Chapelier étaient dissimulés. Mais lorsque le bonhomme ôta son couvre chef de devant son visage, Sora manqua s'étrangler. Ce n'était plus le visage du Chapelier qu'il connaissait. Les cheveux étaient devenus rouges flamboyants, les yeux étaient verts et il y avait comme deux larmes tatouées juste au dessous.

Le corps du Chapelier n'avait pas changé, mais ce visage, c'était celui de…

-A…Axel ?! lâcha Sora en faisant quelques pas en arrière, yeux grands écarquillés.

-Et bien alors ? fit la voix d'Axel, aussi moqueuse que d'habitude. Qu'y a-t-il ? Toujours pas compris ? Tu ne veux toujours pas savoir, c'est ça ? Ils disaient pourtant que ce médicament marcherait, mais j'imagine que tu es trop atteint et borné pour que ça change quoi que ce soit te concernant.

Refusant d'en écouter plus, le garçon partit en courant, fuyant la voix d'Axel qui se mit à crier pour que Sora comprenne ce qu'il avait l'intention de lui dire.

-Ça ne sert à rien de fuir ! Tout ça, c'est dans ta tête !

Le garçon continua de courir jusqu'à ce qu'il n'entende plus les moqueries d'Axel…ou était-ce le Chapelier Fou ? Il n'en savait plus rien.

Il ne sut pas non plus comment il arriva à un cul de sac, se retrouvant face à un mur de pierre et entouré de toutes parts par des arbres imposants. Le ciel avait viré au noir.

Il entendit un craquement. Il se retourna vivement, haletant. Le sol se fissurait. À quelques mètres devant lui, la terre s'ouvrait en craquant.

Une voix s'éleva ensuite, semblant provenir de l'intérieur de la fissure.

_Donnez lui en 15 ml, en espérant que ça fasse effet._

_-_Qui est là ?! cria Sora en regardant tout autour de lui, cherchant celui qui était en train de lui faire cette mauvaise blague. Montrez vous !

_Aucune réaction, doublez la dose, doublez la dose, doublez la d…_

_-_Rhaa !

Sora se concentra pour faire apparaître sa Keyblade mais se retrouva les mains vides.

-Merde !

Pourquoi la Keyblade ne venait-elle pas à lui ?! Pourquoi tout se détraquait ainsi ?

_Pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi, tu poses trop de questions._

Il y eut un nouveau craquement et la fissure au sol s'élargit encore un peu plus, la terre s'ouvrant jusqu'aux pieds de Sora. Deux mains dotées de gants blancs apparurent du centre de la fissure et les doigts se crispèrent sur les rebords terreux. Sora observa, trop hébété pour émettre un son.

_C'est l'heure._

Le sol se déroba sous ses pieds, des morceaux de ciel gris se déchirèrent et laissèrent apparaître un fond blanc lumineux. Le monde tout entier s'effrita et Sora, malmené, ferma les yeux et se mit à crier.

******

-Calme toi, maintenant.

Sora cessa de se débattre en entendant la voix de l'homme et rouvrit les yeux avec appréhension. La première chose qu'il vit fut des murs blancs qui l'entouraient de toute part, et il se dit à travers ses pensées embrouillées qu'il devait être de retour dans le Manoir Oblivion. Mais ça ne jouait pas: les murs n'étaient pas aussi propres ni aussi étincelants que dans le Manoir où il avait dû affronter les membres de l'Organisation. Ici, ils étaient fissurés par endroit, un peu sales, beaucoup plus ternes. La deuxième chose dont il se rendit compte ensuite était qu'il était couché de tout son long dans un lit aux draps froissés. Il était allongé dans ce lit, il était habillé de blanc et des sortes de lanières retenaient ses poignets, accrochées aux rebords du lit. Il tenta de bouger ses jambes qu'il avait toutes entortillées dans ses draps, mais sentit quelque chose qui enserrait ses chevilles et l'empêchait de faire d'amples mouvements. D'autres lanières.

Complètement abasourdi et sous le choc, il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de se mettre à se secouer sur le lit comme un beau diable.

-Détachez moi !

Une voix d'homme s'éleva, la même que celle qui lui avait intimé de se calmer quelques instants plus tôt. Sora se tordit le cou pour voir le visage de la personne qui se trouvait pour l'instant derrière son lit, se contentant de le regarder.

-Xi…Xigbar ?!

-C'est mon nom, oui, fit l'homme avec détachement en accordant à peine un regard à l'adolescent.

Ce dernier en resta comme deux ronds de flan. Même visage, même coupe de cheveux…C'était bel et bien le Numéro II de l'Organisation, tel que Sora l'avait aperçu auparavant. La seule différence était que ce Xigbar là n'avait pas de cache-œil et pas de cicatrice. Son visage était intact.

-Tu es calmé ? fit l'homme en toisant du regard le garçon qui l'observait.

-Détachez moi.

Xigbar ne dit rien mais se déplaça et libéra les membres de Sora des attaches qui le maintenaient cloué dans le lit. Le garçon s'assit sur le matelas, massant ses poignets légèrement rougis à cause de la friction entre sa peau et le cuir des lanières. Ses yeux se levèrent lentement vers le visage du Numéro II qui restait planté à côté du lit, observant les moindres faits et gestes de Sora. Ce dernier remarqua alors l'accoutrement pour le moins spécial de l'Archer. Une blouse blanche par-dessus un pull et un pantalon de la même couleur.

Finalement Sora se leva du lit, ne quittant pas des yeux son ennemi. Serrant les poings, il demanda sans être capable d'empêcher sa voix de trembler:

-Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Où on est ?

À ce moment précis entra dans la petite chambre une femme à l'air énergique. Blonde, les yeux bleus, petite taille.

Le portrait craché de Larxene.

Elle portait des vêtements de la même couleur que le Numéro II, les pantalons ayant été remplacés par une longue jupe et le pull par un chemisier.

La femme s'adressa à Xigbar après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil à Sora qui avait reculé, tentant de comprendre le pourquoi du comment il était là avec les membres de l'Organisation XIII.

-Comment ça se présente ?

-Ça se présente comme d'habitude.

-Pas de changement ?

-À première vue, non.

Sora n'en revenait pas qu'ils osent ainsi s'exprimer devant lui en l'ignorant. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas que ça qui le laissait incrédule: comment Larxene pouvait être là, en face de lui, à parler avec Xigbar ? Il l'avait tuée, bon sang ! Tout cela n'avait aucun sens.

-Je m'en vais, lâcha Sora à défaut de trouver autre chose à dire, tellement sa confusion était grande. Je sors de cette pièce, je sors de ce…de cet endroit, quel qu'il soit.

-Va prendre l'air, ouais. Ça te remettra peut être les idées en place, fit Xigbar avec un geste de la main tandis que Larxene se contentait de le regarder.

Le garçon sortit à pas lents de la chambre, ne quittant jamais des yeux les deux autres et ne leur tournant pas le dos. Il se retrouva dans un couloir aux murs blancs et au sol grisâtre. Une fois qu'il fut certain de ne pas être dans le champ de vision des Numéros II et XII (mais était-ce vraiment eux ? Sora commençait à en douter), il se détailla du regard: il portait une sorte de pyjama blanc, ample et léger. Il était pieds nus.

« Je n'y comprends rien…Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? J'étais dans le Pays des Merveilles il n'y a pas dix minutes et puis tout s'est détraqué… C'est complètement dingue ! »

Il essaya de faire venir à lui sa Keyblade mais ses mains restèrent vides.

« Pourquoi ça me fait ça ? C'est pas possible, la Keyblade m'est toujours venue quand je l'appelais…C'est peut être cet endroit qui m'empêche de l'invoquer ? »

Si c'était le cas, il avait intérêt à s'en aller très vite. Il n'était pas en sécurité, avec ses deux ennemis dans la pièce d'à côté. Le garçon se mit à marcher lentement le long du couloir, ne pouvant se résoudre à courir. Il avait l'impression que s'il pressait le pas, il attirerait l'attention sur lui, ce qu'il ne voulait pas. Il ne tarda néanmoins pas à déboucher dans une autre salle, plus grande que la chambre qu'il avait quitté quelques instants auparavant. Elle ressemblait à une salle de séjour, sauf qu'elle n'était pas aussi accueillante. Il y avait une longue table dans un coin de la pièce, et des fauteuils étaient répartis un peu partout dans le reste de la salle. Quelques plantes également s'y trouvaient, apportant un peu de vert à l'ensemble si terne.

Tandis que ses yeux se promenaient sur l'ensemble de l'intérieur, Sora sentit quelque chose remuer en lui. Une sensation à la fois déroutante et désagréable, sans qu'il puisse y mettre un nom.

« N'y pense pas. L'important, c'est de s'en aller au plus vite »

Il se mit à traverser la grande salle, passant au milieu des fauteuils dans lesquels étaient parfois installés des personnes de tous âges au teint cireux, chacune habillée de la même manière que lui. Tandis qu'il se frayait un chemin entre les sièges, son regard fut attiré dans un coin de la pièce, en direction d'un fauteuil occupé par un jeune homme. Celui-ci avait des cheveux roux pétant et mi longs.

« C'est… »

Pas sûr d'avoir bien vu, Sora changea de direction et marcha vers le jeune homme qui avait les yeux fermés et dont la tête était soutenue par sa main droite, bras appuyé sur l'accoudoir de son siège.

-Axel, souffla Sora une fois qu'il fut arrivé juste devant l'autre garçon.

Il ressenti une nouvelle fois cette sensation désagréable qui le tiraillait de l'intérieur sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Et cela ne s'arrangea pas lorsque Axel, ayant entendu son appel, ouvrit les yeux et posa son regard vert sur lui.

-Tiens donc, enfin réveillé ? fit le roux tandis que simultanément, Sora l'agressait presque verbalement.

-Axel, je peux savoir ce qui se passe, ici ?!

Le roux poussa un soupir et se frotta les yeux d'une main, l'air fatigué.

-Me dis pas que tu remets ça.

-Hein ?

-Sérieux, tu me gonfles.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?! explosa Sora sous le regard ennuyé de l'autre. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ?! Comment ça se fait que je sois là ? Et toi, aussi ? Pourquoi tu es là, avec Xigbar et Larxene ? Larxene est morte, je l'ai vu se dissiper sous mes yeux ! Aucun de nous ne devrait être là, ce n'est pas normal !

-Ah ouais ? Et on devrait être où, selon toi ? demanda nonchalamment Axel qui avait à nouveau fermé les yeux.

Cette question posée simplement acheva d'étonner Sora. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Axel lui demandait ça. La réponse était évidente, enfin !

-Je devrais être avec Dingo et Donald au Pays des Merveilles. Et toi, tu devrais être avec le reste de l'Organisation, je suppose.

Axel laissa s'échapper un petit rire et changea de position sur son fauteuil, croisant les jambes et laissant sa tête partir en arrière jusqu'à ce que sa nuque entre en contact avec le haut du dos du siège.

-Mais oui, bien sûr.

Quoi ? Axel ne le croyait pas ? Ou plutôt, faisait semblant de ne pas le croire. N'importe quoi !

-Axel, je sais pas pourquoi tu fais ça, mais il faut que tu m'aides à comprendre…

-Attends une minute, fit soudainement le roux en levant l'index. Dans ton…enfin, je suis bien ton ennemi, hein ?

-Quoi ? Ben oui, évidement que tu es mon ennemi ! Enfin, je crois…Tu t'es toujours comporté comme si tu l'étais, en tout cas. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ?!

-Si je suis ton ennemi, pourquoi tu viens me demander de l'aide ? s'enquit le roux en ignorant la dernière question du garçon.

-Parce que tout ça est trop fou pour que j'arrive à m'y retrouver tout seul. Nous ne sommes pas du même côté, c'est vrai. Mais tu es là, tout comme moi. Et je veux comprendre pourquoi. Qu'importe que tu fasses partie de l'Organisation XIII…je veux juste comprendre.

-L'Organisation XIII, hein ? répéta Axel

-Ben…oui.

Pourquoi Axel le regardait-il ainsi ? Ses yeux étaient à la fois moqueurs et fatigués.

-Ahlàlà…soupira le roux.

-…Quoi ?!

Puis Axel s'écria:

-Xigbar, il recommence !

Sora plongea sur lui pour lui plaquer une main contre la bouche, ce que le roux ne laissa pas faire.

-Ne l'appelle pas ! Je n'ai pas confiance en lui, chuchota Sora.

À ce moment là, Axel se leva de son fauteuil, dominant l'autre garçon de toute sa hauteur.

-Tu m'excuseras, mais j'en ai marre de t'entendre raconter ces conneries. Merde, c'est toujours la même chose, avec toi ! Si au moins tu pouvais changer de disque d'un jour à l'autre, mais non ! Oh bon sang, c'que tu me les casses.

Sur ces mots Axel s'éloigna à grandes enjambées. Sora ne le suivit pas tout de suite, essayant d'abord d'enregistrer tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Et tandis qu'il repensait aux mots que venaient de lui asséner Axel, il sentit une fois de plus ce petit tiraillement à l'intérieur, cette sensation désagréable qui ne lui était pas inconnue sans qu'il sache pourquoi.

Se secouant un peu, il courut rejoindre le roux et lui attrapa le bras, le forçant à s'arrêter.

-Quoi encore ? lâcha Axel avec impatience.

-Attends, tu peux pas me laisser planter là comme ça !

-On parie ?

-Tout ce que je veux, c'est comprendre. Pourquoi ma Keyblade n'apparaît-elle plus ? Tu dois le savoir, tu dois bien être au courant de…

-Et comment je le saurai ?!

-Ben je sais pas, peut être parce que tu fais partie de l'Organisation XIII et que ça, tout ce qui est autour de moi, c'est un de leur plan ?!

-Arrête tes conneries, grogna Axel en dégageant son bras de l'emprise du brun.

-Et Roxas, hein ? Il est là aussi ? tenta Sora en désespoir de cause. Peut être que lui il me dira ce qui se…

Sora fut interrompu par Axel qui serra un peu les poings en l'entendant mentionner le nom du Numéro XIII.

-Quoi, Roxas ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux, à mon frère ?

Sora regarda le roux, bouche ouverte sous le coup de la révélation.

-Que…Roxas est ton frère ?!

Axel le toisa d'un air méprisant, prêt à répondre sèchement.

-Oui, hello, la Terre appelle Sora, youhou ! Évidement que c'est mon frère, crétin ! Tu l'as vu l'autre jour quand il m'a rendu visite. Mais j'imagine que ça non plus, tu ne t'en souviens pas.

Axel ne cherchait même pas à dissimuler son dédain. Il continua sur sa lancée, ne laissant pas le plus jeune s'exprimer.

-Tu empires de jour en jour, mon pauvre. Maintenant laisse moi, t'en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui et j'ai pas envie de m'engueuler avec toi. Parce que si je m'engueule avec toi, Xigbar va se ramener, et il m'a déjà causé assez d'ennuis aujourd'hui.

-…des ennuis ? répéta Sora qui avait l'impression que son cerveau marchait au ralenti.

Axel baissa le ton et jeta discrètement un coup d'œil sur le côté, semblant vérifier que personne ne les écoutait.

-Il a cru que j'avais réussi à me procurer un briquet, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Évidement, ça l'a mis dans tout ses états.

-Et pourquoi cela le dérangerait que tu aies un briquet sur toi ?

Une fois de plus, Axel lança au garçon un regard méprisant.

-T'es vraiment à côté de tes pompes, toi. Regarde un peu dans quel genre d'endroit on est. Tu crois bien que je suis pas ici de mon plein gré. Toi non plus. Personne n'est ici parce qu'il le veut. Et en ce qui me concerne, il est évident que si on m'a placé là, c'est bien parce que je ne dois plus avoir accès à des ustensiles tels que des briquets. Tu piges ?

-O…Ok. Mais alors…tu l'as ou tu l'as pas, ce briquet ?

-Oh non. Je n'en ai pas.

Axel fit un pas en avant, puis se stoppa, regarda Sora et sourit.

-Par contre, j'ai des allumettes.

Sur ces mots, Axel s'éloigna, laissant derrière lui un Sora encore plus confus que précédemment. Il tentait vainement d'ignorer la sensation étrange qui lui serrait le cœur. Il avait l'impression de réfléchir au ralenti. Comme si son cerveau recevait trop d'informations à la fois et faisait un blocage total. Lentement, le jeune garçon se remit à marcher à travers la salle de séjour peu accueillante, n'allant néanmoins pas dans la même direction qu'Axel. Il finit par repérer une large porte vitrée pour le moment ouverte et par laquelle une petite brise fraîche parvenait à l'intérieur. Il s'y dirigea machinalement, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire d'autre, sa capacité de réflexion lui paraissant avoir diminué de moitié. Une fois qu'il eut fait un pas dehors, il sentit le vent lui caresser le visage. Il regarda tout autour de lui et constata qu'il se trouvait à présent dans ce qui pouvait être décrit comme un petit enclos d'une dizaine de mètres de large sur une quinzaine de long, et dont le périmètre était délimité par un grillage d'un peu plus de deux mètres de haut. Tout le long de ce grillage, des arbres et des buissons de hauteur inégale, placés là pour protéger des éventuels regards extérieurs l'intimité de ceux qui se baladaient dans l'enclos. Le sol était recouvert d'une herbe un peu pâle dont l'aspect maladif devait venir des allers et venues incessantes des gens de l'établissement dont l'espace extérieur pour se promener était relativement réduit. Sora n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul en ce moment même à être sorti du bâtiment: il y avait deux autres personnes non loin de lui, occupées visiblement à ne rien faire si ce n'était à plonger leur regard au-delà du grillage qui les coupait du monde extérieur. Monde extérieur qui, d'après ce que Sora en voyait au travers les arbres et buissons entourant le grillage, n'avait rien de bien extraordinaire: il y avait quelques bâtiments d'un ou deux étages un peu plus loin, quelques rues pavées s'entrecroisant. Le ciel était nuageux, sa teinte oscillant entre le gris pâle et plus foncé. Dans l'ensemble, c'était un décor peu engageant. Mais c'était toujours beaucoup mieux que le bâtiment dans lequel Sora s'était retrouvé sans savoir comment.

Le garçon se mit à marcher lentement, passant à côté des deux autres personnes qui n'avaient visiblement comme ambition que de rester le regard dans le vague à admirer un paysage peu attrayant. Mais visiblement, les deux s'en fichaient de ce que le paysage leur offrait ou non comme vue. Tout ce qui était de l'autre côté du grillage ne pouvait qu'être mieux que ce qu'il y avait du leur. Sora finit par les ignorer, retournant à ses propres pensées qu'il avait plus embrouillées que jamais.

Tout lui échappait. Il ne comprenait rien. Comment était-il arrivé là ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas invoquer sa Keyblade ? Comment était-il possible que Larxene soit ici, bien vivante ? Tout cela était complètement illogique. Oh, Sora avait déjà vu bien des choses illogiques dans sa vie, au cours de ses voyages dans les différents mondes. Mais ce qu'il vivait en ce moment même dépassait tout entendement. Cela ne pouvait se dérouler ainsi.

Et qu'était-il arrivé au Pays des Merveilles ? La dernière chose qu'il avait vue avant de se retrouver dans cet endroit était le monde d'Alice en train de littéralement se retourner.

Vraiment, il n'y comprenait rien.

Et pourtant…

Pourtant, tandis que Sora marchait à pas lent dans l'enclos qui offrait un faux sentiment de liberté, tandis qu'il regardait avec plus d'attention les alentours et que son regard se posait sur chaque élément du décor, chaque personne, la sensation étrange qu'il avait ressentie dès le départ le reprenait avec plus de force et d'insistance. Un sentiment sur lequel il n'arrivait pas à mettre de nom, une émotion, une sensation qui le prenait aux tripes et remontait jusqu'à son cœur. Et plus Sora observait ce qu'il y avait autour de lui, plus y prêtait-il attention, plus cette sensation grandissait en lui.

Il s'agenouilla et passa une main hésitante sur l'herbe un peu humide, caressant les brins qui lui chatouillèrent la paume. Tandis que la peau de sa main se couvrait d'humidité, il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge, sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Il continua de caresser l'herbe, et la sensation étrange grandit en lui, prenant soudainement de l'ampleur.

Il avait déjà été là. Il avait déjà touché cette herbe de cette manière, l'avait déjà foulée.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui lui arrivait, mais une chose était sûre: tout cela, ces gens, ce bâtiment, ne lui étaient pas si inconnus que ça.

Il avait envie de pleurer.

Il retira sa main du sol et frotta ses doigts pleins d'eau. Alors qu'il observait les gouttes qui dévalaient sa paume, atteignaient son poignet et son avant bras avant de s'écraser sur l'herbe, la sensation qui l'étreignait atteignit un pic d'intensité et, très brièvement, Sora entrevit la réalité. Cela ne dura qu'une demi seconde: son esprit, recherchant la sécurité de l'ignorance, repoussa inconsciemment cette compréhension soudaine qui l'avait fait percevoir en un laps de temps très court la vérité.

Le garçon se redressa et s'essuya les mains contre son pantalon pour les sécher. Il leva ensuite les yeux vers le ciel, des yeux fatigués et lourds. Ce ciel n'était pas comme ceux qu'il avait pu admirer lors de ses voyages. Celui la était gris et pâle, vide. Même le soleil qui transparaissait au travers des nuages était terne.

Quel endroit sans attrait.

Son attention fut tout à coup éveillée par des éclats de voix provenant d'au-delà du petit enclos. Des voix que Sora crut bien reconnaître.

Il chercha d'où elles pouvaient bien provenir en tournant frénétiquement la tête de tous les côtés, cherchant à se repérer avec la provenance du son. Finalement, entre deux buissons épais placés contre le grillage, il les vit. Un garçon et une fille, sortant d'une des rues entre les immeubles se situant une dizaine de mètres plus loin. C'était des adolescents, leurs sacs d'écoles à l'épaule. Ils parlaient avec entrain, ou plutôt la jeune fille s'exprimait-elle avec engouement tandis que le garçon l'écoutait, un sourire léger aux lèvres. Sora sentit son cœur gonfler de joie et le soulagement l'envahir simultanément. Il se précipita, courant pour atteindre l'extrême bout de l'enclos, souhaitant se rapprocher le plus possible des adolescents qui faisaient leur bout de chemin sur le trottoir d'en face. Il dût écarter un peu les deux buissons qui le gênaient dans son approche. Il s'accrocha au grillage, ses doigts râpant un peu contre le fer.

-Kairi ! Riku ! cria-t-il aussi fort que possible pour attirer l'attention des adolescents.

Les deux ne semblant pas l'entendre, il réitéra son appel.

-Je suis ici ! Ici, dans l'enclos !

Finalement le garçon et la fille tournèrent la tête dans sa direction, et malgré la dizaine de mètres les séparant, Sora devina sans problème l'hésitation et le doute sur le visage de Kairi, l'irritation sur celui de Riku. Pensant que les deux ne le reconnaissaient pas de loin , il précisa, criant toujours:

-C'est moi, Sora ! Venez !

Ébahi, il vit Riku passer un bras protecteur autour de Kairi et lui chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille. La jeune fille finit par détourner les yeux, semblant à présent éviter de regarder Sora. Riku quant à lui lui jeta ce qui ressemblait à un regard d'avertissement, et les deux finirent par disparaître au coin de la rue.

Choqué, Sora n'arriva d'abord plus qu'à balbutier.

-M…mais…Pourquoi ? Ils…

Il se reprit et se remit à crier.

-Riku !! Kairi !! Revenez ! C'est moi, Sora ! Kairi !!

Pourquoi agissaient-ils ainsi ?! C'était horrible. Kairi et Riku étaient ses meilleurs amis, ils ne pouvaient pas lui faire ça ! Ils ne pouvaient pas faire semblant de l'ignorer et de ne pas le connaître. Ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser là !

Se sentant complètement abandonné, Sora se mit à les supplier de revenir, hurlant à s'en casser la voix.

-Revenez !! S'il vous plaît, revenez, ne me laissez pas !!

Il s'agita, se jetant contre cette grille qui le retenait loin de ses amis. Il se rendit à peine compte que le fer rugueux lui écorchait la paume des mains et les doigts qu'il avait accrochés au grillage.

-S'il vous plaît !!

Ne réfléchissant plus, il se mit en tête d'escalader le grillage, posant avec difficulté ses pieds nus sur le fer inconfortable. Il avait à peine fait un mètre qu'il sentit qu'on l'attrapait par la taille pour le forcer à redescendre. Il se mit à hurler tout en se débattant, criant autant pour faire revenir Kairi et Riku que pour décider celui qui le retenait à le lâcher.

-Lâché moi !! Vous n'avez pas le droit, laissez moi !! Kairi !! Riku !! Non, laissez moi !!

Finalement ses doigts malmenés lâchèrent prise et il retomba lourdement au sol. Furieux et désespéré, il se tourna avec hargne vers celui qui l'avait empêché de partir rejoindre ses amis.

-Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?! cria-t-il en serrant les poings. Ils allaient venir pour moi, ils allaient m'attendre, pourquoi vous m'avez empêché de les rejoindre ?!

Xigbar le regarda d'un air ennuyé.

-T'agite pas comme ça.

Cela ne fit que rendre Sora encore plus furieux.

-Ne me dites pas ce que je dois faire ou pas ! rugit-il. Comment avez-vous pu faire ça ?! Ils étaient là, Kairi et Riku étaient là, ils étaient venus pour moi !

Sora se fichait de ce qu'il était en train de se donner en spectacle ou non. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était que Xigbar, ce monstre, avait osé l'empêcher de s'en aller, l'avait empêché de retrouver ses meilleurs amis. Maintenant, Kairi et Riku étaient peut être partis, comprenant que Sora ne pouvait pas venir, ou croyant que celui-ci ne voulait finalement pas les rejoindre. Il aurait voulu tuer Xigbar, qu'il ressente la douleur que lui-même éprouvait en voyant ses amis partir sans lui.

Finalement, Sora réussit à se calmer un peu. Il était toujours dans une colère noire, mais arrivait maintenant à s'exprimer sans hurler. Mais son ton était plein d'amertume et de ressentiment.

-Comment avez-vous pu ? fit-il en levant les yeux vers Xigbar. Vous me les avez enlevés. Vous m'avez enlevés mes amis.

Xigbar, impassible, répondit avec calme.

-Ce ne sont pas tes amis, Sora.

-Bien sûr que si ! On a grandi ensemble, on a passé des années à s'imaginer ce que ce serait d'aller visiter d'autres mondes, tous les trois ! Ils étaient là pour moi…Et vous m'avez empêché de les rejoindre, sale monstre !

Sora en aurait presque pleurer de rage et de désespoir.

-Arrête de t'énerver et laisse moi parler, fit Xigbar avec plus de sévérité. Je répète: ce ne sont _pas_ tes amis. Vous ne vous connaissez pas. Vous ne vous êtes jamais parlé. Tu ne fais que les observer le matin quand ils vont en cours. Tu ne sais même pas leurs noms.

-Vous mentez ! cracha Sora haineusement. Je pourrais tout vous dire sur eux, nous partageons tout, _tout_, vous comprenez ?! Et ce n'est pas vous qui allez me faire croire le contraire, foutu Nobody !

-Alors pourquoi, puisque vous vous aimez tant et vous connaissez si bien, pourquoi ne sont-ils pas venus te voir, tout à l'heure ? Ils t'ont vu, tu les as vus…Mais ils n'ont rien fait.

Sora voulut répondre avec vigueur mais se retrouva sans savoir quoi dire. Il balbutia:

-C'est…c'est parce qu'ils m'ont pas reconnu. Ils…ils étaient trop loin.

-Tu leur as pourtant hurlé ton prénom, remarqua Xigbar en croisant les bras et en le toisant d'un air sévère.

-Ils l'ont pas compris. Ils…ils l'ont juste pas compris, fit Sora en se détournant et en fixant son regard sur le coin de rue où ses amis venaient de disparaître.

Il sentit ses yeux s'humidifier et l'étrange sensation qui lui enserrait le cœur depuis tout à l'heure revint, plus forte que jamais.

C'était tellement injuste.

-Tout ce que vous racontez est faux, souffla Sora. Vous ne dites que des mensonges.

-Tout ce que j'ai dit est vrai, et tu le sais très bien. Au fond de toi, tu sais que je n'ai dit rien d'autre que la vérité.

-Arrêtez de mentir.

-Viens. Tes mains saignent. Il faut les soigner.

Xigbar s'approcha de l'adolescent qui lui tournait le dos, le regard perdu au-delà du grillage. L'homme soupira très discrètement. Ce matin aussi, c'était dur.

Il leva une main pour la placer sur son épaule et l'inciter à le suivre, mais le garçon se dégagea avec violence sitôt qu'il le frôla.

-Ne me touchez pas !! hurla-t-il. Ne me touchez jamais, vous entendez ?!

Sur ces mots, Sora se mit à courir, ne laissant pas le temps à Xigbar de réagir. Il traversa en sens inverse l'enclos, retournant à l'intérieur du bâtiment en manquant bousculer un des habitants qui voulait sortir. Une fois à l'intérieur il ne cessa de courir, cherchant au hasard une sortie, un échappatoire. Il traversa rapidement la grande salle où il avait rencontré Axel et reparti dans le couloir qui l'y avait mené. Il le traversa cette fois-ci en sens inverse, atteignant une partie du bâtiment qu'il n'avait pas encore visitée. Il passa en courant devant une chambre ouverte et crut y voir Marluxia, habillé de la même manière que Xigbar et Larxene. Il continua tout droit et se retrouva en face d'une cage d'escaliers. Si sortie il devait y avoir, il doutait qu'elle se trouverait dans les étages supérieurs. Néanmoins, quelque chose en lui lui fit comprendre qu'il avait intérêt à monter.

« Il faut prendre les escaliers, monter un étage et tourner à gauche ensuite. Personne ne pensera à aller chercher tout de suite dans les douches. »

Sora se mit à grimper les marches quatre à quatre, s'appuyant parfois sur la rambarde glissante. Une fois qu'il eut atteint l'étage supérieur il se remit à courir dans le nouveau couloir qui s'offrait à lui.

« La première à gauche. C'est là qu'il faut aller. »

Le garçon s'y précipita, se jetant sur la poignée et ouvrant la porte brusquement avant de s'engouffrer dans la nouvelle pièce sans un regard en arrière, claquant la porte derrière lui tandis que les cris de Marluxia le poursuivaient.

Il tendit l'oreille mais n'entendit rien venant de l'extérieur de la pièce. Soulagé mais toujours aux aguets, il se pencha en avant pour reprendre son souffle. Il n'oublia néanmoins pas qu'il était en ce moment même cherché par la moitié des habitants du bâtiment et qu'il devait absolument trouver une sortie. Il reprit donc son chemin, observant finalement la salle dans laquelle il avait atterrit. Elle était petite et ses murs étaient entièrement recouverts de carrelage blanc. Il y avait dans un coin un banc en bois. Juste en face de lui, une porte fermée. Il parvenait de l'autre côté des bruits d'eau qui coule. Sora avança, frissonnant tandis que ses pieds nus foulaient le carrelage. Il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva devant une pièce de taille moyenne, carrelée de haut en bas elle aussi. Les douches communes de l'établissement.

Il y avait beaucoup de bruit. Toutes les douches avaient été ouvertes à fond et l'eau s'écoulait en longs jets de tous les côtés. La pièce étant relativement étroite, il n'y avait pas un centimètre de la salle qui ne fut pas mouillé.

Sora repéra une personne sous les douches. Il pouvait l'entendre chantonner un peu, malgré le bruit que faisait l'eau en heurtant le sol dur et froid de la salle. Le garçon avança au centre de pièce, ne prêtant pas attention au fait qu'il commençait à être trempé. Lorsqu'il fut assez proche de l'inconnu qui lui tournait le dos, Sora s'exprima fortement pour que sa voix porte par-dessus les bruits d'écoulement d'eau.

-Excusez moi…

La personne cessa de chantonner et se retourna.

Sora fut à peine étonné de le reconnaître immédiatement. Évidemment.

-Demyx, lâcha-t-il avec lassitude, comme si il s'y attendait.

Le jeune homme devant lui sourit largement tout en passant ses deux mains dans ses cheveux châtains trempés, les ramenant en arrière.

-Salut, Sora ! Tu vas bien ?

Le garçon ne répondit pas.

Il se rendit finalement compte que Demyx était uniquement vêtu d'un boxer maintenant gorgé d'eau. Il remarqua ensuite un petit tas d'habits lâchés n'importe comment dans un des coins de la salle d'eau: ceux de Demyx. Le garçon les avait mis en retrait, mais pas assez pour empêcher qu'ils se retrouvent complètement trempés par les jets qui jaillissaient de chaque pommeaux de douche. L'adolescent ne semblait d'ailleurs pas du tout s'en préoccuper, se pâmant littéralement de plaisir sous l'eau qui dégoulinait de partout. Il avait un grand sourire à la fois enfantin et ravi sur le lèvres. Ses mains caressaient son torse, ses épaules, son visage et passaient régulièrement dans ses cheveux, comme s'il voulait renforcer le contact entre le fluide et son corps alors même qu'il était entièrement trempé. Il fermait les yeux par moment, semblant savourer chaque instant.

Sora lui-même était à présent entièrement trempé. Ses habits lui collaient à la peau, ses cheveux lui tombaient devant les yeux. Mais il s'en fichait. Il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Il avait de nouveau l'impression de réfléchir au ralenti.

Trop. C'était trop de choses qui lui tombaient dessus en même temps. Il ne savait plus quoi penser et quoi dire. Il lui semblait qu'il aurait dû être surexcité, parlant à toute vitesse pour demander à Demyx où se trouvait la sortie et repartir en courant en quatrième vitesse. Mais il ne fit rien de tout ça. Il se contenta de rester où il était, silencieux, regardant sans le voir véritablement Demyx qui s'était remis à chantonner un peu, ignorant l'autre garçon, simplement heureux d'être sous l'eau.

Il aurait dû repartir, tenter de mettre le plus de distance entre lui et les autres qui le cherchaient en ce moment même. Mais c'était comme s'il n'en avait plus la force. Voir Demyx lui avait asséné un nouveau choc. Comme avec Xigbar et Larxene. Comme avec Axel. Et toujours cette même sensation étrange qui lui agrippait le cœur.

Il se sentait presque résigné. Partout où il allait, il croisait des visages connus qui n'auraient pas dû se trouver là. Ils n'étaient pas à leur place. Aucun d'eux. lui-même n'avait rien à faire ici.

N'est-ce pas ?

Demyx se remit à parler, passant une nouvelle fois les mains dans ses cheveux, souriant toujours.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il innocemment en le fixant d'un air un peu joueur et curieux à la fois.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Quelle question vaguement posée et terriblement simple.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit doucement Sora dont les yeux fixaient un point dans le vide.

Il sentait l'eau dégouliner sur son visage mais ignorait que ses larmes en faisaient de même.

-Tu vas bien ? demanda à nouveau Demyx qui n'avait pas l'air inquiet pour un sou.

Cette fois encore, Sora ne répondit pas. Il entendit à peine la question.

Sa poitrine était actuellement enserrée dans un étau: son cœur se comprimait de tristesse et de désespoir sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Comme quand il avait caressé l'herbe, quelques minutes plus tôt.

Lentement, très lentement, il prenait conscience des choses. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans cette situation. Quelque part, au fin fond de lui même, il savait qu'il ne faisait que répéter ce qu'il avait déjà fait des dizaines d'autres fois. Mais son esprit, voulant le protéger, ne le laissait pas comprendre avec plus de clarté ce qui ce passait réellement.

C'était terrible. Il sentait qu'il était tout proche de comprendre la vérité…mais qu'il aurait mieux valu ne rien savoir. Ce sentiment de tristesse qui le compressait de l'intérieur, il l'avait ressenti maintes et maintes fois. Mais il oubliait. Toujours.

-Je…

Sora fut interrompu lorsque des bruits de pas se firent soudainement entendre et que Marluxia fit irruption dans la salle.

-Ah, te voilà, toi ! fit l'homme qui avait l'air énervé.

Ne semblant pas se soucier plus que ça de se faire tremper, Marluxia avança au milieu des douches, ignorant Demyx qui le salua d'un air joyeux, son grand sourire gamin et innocent toujours aux lèvres.

Sora quant à lui recula, se faisant rincer par un jet de douche sous lequel il passa avant de se retrouver collé dos au mur, frissonnant. La tristesse effroyable qu'il avait ressentie juste avant s'était évanouie, en même temps que ses doutes, aussi soudainement qu'elle était venue lorsque l'homme avait fait irruption dans la pièce. C'était Marluxia qu'il avait devant lui, l'Assassin. Le membre de l'Organisation XIII.

Sora le regarda s'avancer vers lui, les yeux de l'homme trahissant son irritation. Approchant tout d'abord avec prudence l'adolescent, Marluxia plongea ensuite soudainement sur lui, tendant les bras pour attraper le garçon.

Sora se déporta sur la droite pour échapper à Marluxia, puis il se mit à courir en direction de la sortie, manquant tomber à chaque pas qu'il faisait sur le sol carrelé détrempé. Marluxia se retourna pour partir à sa poursuite, mais fut un peu trop brusque dans son mouvement: ses pieds chaussés glissèrent sur le sol mouillé et il s'étala lourdement par terre sous le rire joyeux de Demyx qui voyait tout cela comme un jeu.

Sora profita de ce que l'homme ne le suivait pas pour mettre le plus de distance entre eux. Il rejoignit la cage d'escalier et grimpa encore un étage à toute vitesse. Il s'engagea dans le nouveau couloir qui se présenta à lui, courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il atterrit dans une salle semblable à celle où il avait croisé Axel un peu plus tôt, à la différence près que personne ne s'y trouvait. Il tourna la tête à droite et à gauche, cherchant un échappatoire. Conscient qu'il n'avait que très peu de temps pour prendre une décision avant qu'il ne se fasse rattraper, Sora réfléchit à toute vitesse.

La fenêtre. Il allait passer par la fenêtre. Peut être pourrait-il s'agripper à la gouttière et descendre tout en bas ? Il s'approcha de la vitre et regarda vers le bas. Ouf ! Les fenêtres de ce côté du bâtiment ne donnaient pas sur l'enclos, mais sur une rue parallèle de la ville. S'il arrivait en bas, il pourrait s'enfuir. Pour de bon.

Tandis que le garçon s'apprêtait à ouvrir la fenêtre et à s'échapper une bonne fois pour toutes, son regard fut attiré par une large affiche qui se trouvait collée contre le mur de l'immeuble d'en face, légèrement en contrebas. Elle présentait un fond bleu clair et quelques mots y étaient inscrits. Mais ce n'était pas ces mots qui choquèrent Sora au point de le faire cesser de s'agiter. C'était les dessins qui les accompagnaient. Leur forme était plutôt simple, et leurs couleurs vives, clairement présentées de manière à attirer l'œil de jeunes enfants. Trois petits personnages aux visages sympathiques et joyeux. Un chien habillé et se déplaçant sur deux pattes, un canard blanc portant un petit haut de marin ainsi qu'un béret, et une souris aux grandes oreilles portant une salopette rouge.

Sora resta figé en voyant cette affiche colorée. Ses yeux restaient fixés dessus tandis que les pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Le chien, le canard, la souris. Le chien, le canard, la souris.

_Le chien le canard, la souris._

-Non…

Les yeux de Sora s'embuèrent, mais il ne cessa de regarder l'affiche. Sa gorge se serra.

_Le chien, le canard, la souris._

Dingo, Donald et le Roi.

-Non, non…

La voix rauque et pleine de larmes, Sora ferma les yeux et secoua avec vigueur la tête de gauche à droite, cherchant à sortir de son esprit la cruelle vérité qui commençait à résonner en lui. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le rebord intérieur de la fenêtre.

-C'est pas vrai…fit-il tandis que les larmes se mettaient à rouler sur ses joues. C'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai…

Une main se posa doucement sur son épaule mais il ne s'en rendit pas compte.

-Sora, fit Axel derrière lui. Ça ne sert à rien. La fenêtre est bloquée. Tu ne peux pas sortir.

Le garçon ne répondit pas, ne se retourna même pas, se contentant de continuer à nier ce qu'il voyait de l'autre côté de la rue. Axel soupira avant d'insister.

-Viens, Sora. Les autres te cherchent.

Le roux resserra son emprise sur l'épaule de l'adolescent, voulant le détourner de la fenêtre. Le garçon le repoussa soudainement avec force.

-Non !!

Sora était maintenant tourné vers Axel et levait vers lui un visage mouillé de larmes et des yeux reflétant l'horreur qu'il ressentait. Il ouvrait et fermait la bouche, semblant trop choqué et vouloir dire trop de choses à la fois pour réussir à s'exprimer correctement.

-C'…c'est…Axel…l'affiche…

Et tout à coup, un flot de paroles s'échappa de ses lèvres.

-Axel, dis moi que c'est pas vrai !! Dis moi que c'est faux ! L'affiche…l'affiche…Qu'est-ce que c'est ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Je t'en prie Axel, dis moi que c'est juste…juste un cauchemar !!

Sora avait attrapé le devant du T-shirt du roux et le secouait, traduisant par ce geste sa colère, sa peur, et son désir d'obtenir une réponse favorable de la part de l'autre garçon. Le roux lui attrapa calmement les poignets et les tint avec fermeté avant d'essayer de lui faire lâcher prise.

-Désolé. Ce n'est pas un cauchemar, ni même un simple rêve. C'est la réalité.

Sora le regarda d'un air profondément choqué.

-Tu mens…fit-il, la voix tremblante.

Ses doigts se crispèrent encore plus sur le haut du roux et les larmes se remirent à couler sur ses joues déjà humides.

-Tu mens, c'est ça ?! Tu mens comme les autres, t'es comme les autres, vous voulez me garder ici, hein, c'est ça ?

Axel avait de la peine à comprendre ce que Sora disait, ses sanglots l'empêchant de s'exprimer correctement.

Tout à coup le jeune garçon relâcha le T-shirt du roux et se retourna avec force en direction de la fenêtre, portant à nouveau ses yeux sur l'affiche qui lui faisait tant de mal, l'air de vouloir la brûler de son regard.

C'est à ce moment là que Xigbar fit irruption dans la pièce, suivit de près par Marluxia. Les deux se dépêchèrent de rejoindre Axel et Sora, le premier ayant l'air bien ennuyé et le second en larmes.

Lorsque Sora sentit qu'on voulait l'entraîner, il se débattit avec force et désespoir.

-Non ! Non, lâchez moi !! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Arrêtez !!

Mais les deux hommes n'écoutèrent pas ses supplications et commencèrent à le tirer avec eux. Sora échappa brièvement à leur emprise et se jeta sur Axel, entourant de ses bras le torse du rouquin et capturant de ses doigts le dos de son T-shirt. Axel, ne sachant que faire de ses mains, se contenta de les garder en l'air sans toucher l'autre garçon, attendant que Xigbar et Marluxia interviennent. Alors que les deux s'affairaient à détacher Sora d'Axel, le garçon resserra son étreinte sur le roux, cachant son visage contre son torse et le suppliant.

-Non, Axel, je t'en prie, ne les laisse pas m'emmener ! Pitié, Axel, aide moi !

-Je…je ne peux pas…

Le roux posa ses mains sur les épaules du plus jeune pour l'inciter à se dégager, mais Sora ne voulait pas lâcher prise, véritablement terrifié.

-S'il te plaît, Axel ! Les laisse pas faire ! Aide moi !

Finalement Marluxia réussit à attraper les doigts de Sora et à lui faire lâcher prise sur le roux. Xigbar en profita alors pour tirer le garçon en arrière et le détacher de celui auquel il s'était accroché avec désespoir.

-Non ! Noon !!

Sora hurla et son hurlement se transforma en un long sanglot déchirant lorsque les deux hommes le prirent à bras le corps pour l'emmener avec eux, Xigbar le portant au niveau du haut du corps et Marluxia au niveau des jambes pour l'empêcher de se débattre. Axel, comme figé sur place, les vit emmener le garçon qui continuait à l'appeler et à le supplier de l'aider tout en pleurant à chaude larmes. Même lorsqu'ils eurent atteint les escaliers et qu'ils disparurent de sa vue, le roux pouvait encore entendre Sora lui demander de l'aide.

Et ça le rendait malade.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il assistait à une scène de ce genre. Ce n'était pas non plus la première fois qu'il voyait Sora dans cet état là, oh non, c'était d'ailleurs lui qui l'avait habitué à ce genre de situations extrêmes. Et il n'appréciait même pas particulièrement ce type.

Mais bon Dieu, ce que c'était déchirant que de voir ce pauvre garçon sombrer chaque dans un désespoir sans fond. Que c'était terrifiant d'assister, jour après jour, à de tels spectacles et de voir à quel point la vie pouvait être cruelle avec certains.

Sora avait et n'avait pas en même temps sa place dans un tel endroit. D'un côté, il n'avait aucune place dans la société _normale_, parmi des gens _normaux_. Mais en même temps, il n'avait rien à faire dans un tel établissement…En fait, il n'avait rien à faire dans ce monde. Sa place était ailleurs, où que ce soit, là où il pouvait retrouver Kairi et Riku, Donald et Dingo, là où il combattait l'Organisation XIII et sauvait les mondes des Ténèbres. Là où il était le maître de la Keyblade et le maître de son destin. Là où il serait heureux.

Il aurait mieux valu pour lui qu'il meure.

Axel ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser ainsi.

Et ça le rendait malade.

******

Dans une autre petite salle de l'établissement, Xigbar et Marluxia reprenaient leur souffle. Ils venaient de confier le gamin perturbé à l'infirmier en chef, et s'accordaient une petite pause bien méritée selon eux. Marluxia, qui était encore trempé de sa visite dans les douches de l'établissement, était de méchante humeur.

-Il faut que j'aille me changer, déclara-t-il à l'attention de l'autre tout en essorant un peu ses longs cheveux bruns dégoulinants d'eau. J'espère que tu arriveras à garder la situation en main, cette fois.

Xigbar, à qui n'avait pas échappé le ton légèrement méprisant de son collègue, répondit avec nonchalance.

-Tout est sous contrôle. Mais va sécher tes cheveux de gonzesse ailleurs. Tu salis mon sol.

Marluxia fit un claquement de langue excédé et lui lança un regard noir.

-C'est cela. En attendant, tu devais surveiller Demyx et ça ne l'a pas empêché de se faufiler jusqu'aux douches sous ton nez.

-Ha ! J'aimerais t'y voir. Ce gosse sait être plus discret qu'un fantôme, quand il le veut.

Xigbar plongea une main dans la poche de sa blouse et en ressortit une cigarette et un briquet avec lequel il s'appliqua à enflammer le petit cylindre blanc. Il n'eut néanmoins pas le temps de prendre une bouffée que Marluxia lui avait attrapé sa cigarette et l'avait flanquée à la poubelle après l'avoir éteinte.

-Va fumer ailleurs. Tu pollues mon air.

Xigbar tenta de rester d'un calme olympien devant l'homme plus jeune qui, selon lui, était bien trop arrogant pour son propre bien.

« P'tit con », pensa-t-il en se promettant d'aller enfumer plus tard le bureau de Marluxia.

-Et d'ailleurs, puisqu'on en parle, il est où, Demyx ?

-Probablement encore sous la douche, répondit Marluxia tout en retirant sa blouse trempée. Tant que personne ne lui forcera la main, il n'en sortira pas. Et j'ai pas eu le temps de m'en occuper tout à l'heure.

-Alors je pense que je vais aller le chercher, fit Xigbar en se grattant le menton. Manquerait plus qu'il nous inonde tout comme la dernière fois.

-Bonne idée, lâcha Marluxia sans accorder un seul regard à son collègue. Va le chercher.

Xigbar ne releva pas le ton autoritaire de l'autre homme qui avait d'habitude le don de l'agacer profondément. Ses pensées étaient retournées à Sora, à ce gosse qu'ils gardaient chez eux parce qu'il n'aurait pu aller nulle part ailleurs.

-Tu sais ce que je trouve à la fois complètement con et dramatique ? commença Xigbar sans véritablement attendre de réponse de la part de Marluxia.

Il avait juste besoin de s'exprimer à voix haute.

-C'est que quoi que Sora voie au réveil, nos visages ou autre, c'est la plupart du temps cette affiche publicitaire qui lui fait prendre conscience de la réalité. Juste quelques dessins. Trois zigotos en couleurs. Et c'est chaque jour comme ça. Quoiqu'il arrive, c'est presque toujours cette putain d'affiche qui le détruit.

Marluxia ne répondit rien, se contentant de retirer ses chaussures pleines d'eau. Mais Xigbar savait qu'il l'avait écouté. Son collègue n'avait juste pas l'intention de s'exprimer sur la question.

-Pauvre gosse.

Sur ces derniers mots, Xigbar sortit de la petite pièce, prêt à reprendre le boulot.

******

-Vexen…J'ai recommencé ?

L'infirmier en chef, un homme grand et un peu maigre suspend ses gestes en entendant le garçon parler. Il reste là, seringue à la main, tournant le dos à celui auquel il s'apprête à administrer le produit.

Il ne sait pas quoi répondre.

Sora est de nouveau allongé dans le lit. Son lit. On lui a retiré ses habits trempés pour les remplacer avec d'autres. Secs.

Pour le moment, ses chevilles et ses poignets sont libres de toute attache. Il reste simplement allongé sous son drap, observant sans vraiment le voir le mur d'en face de cette chambre qu'il connaît si bien et qu'il déteste.

Il arrive à penser clairement. Étonnant lorsque l'on sait qu'un fort somnifère vient de lui être administré. Il va bientôt dormir. Mais pour le moment, il est encore entre le sommeil et l'éveil. Et il sait tout. Il comprend qu'il a recommencé. Comme chaque jour, ou presque. Cette fois ci néanmoins, il semblerait que le retour à la réalité ait été encore plus dur que les autres fois. Cela arrivait de temps en temps.

Comme l'infirmier ne répondait pas, Sora répéta.

-J'ai recommencé, hein, Vexen ?

-Oui, Sora.

Le garçon se blottit sous son drap et le serre contre sa poitrine, se protégeant du monde qui l'entoure. Son visage est encore humide des larmes qui ont coulé.

-J'aimerais que ça s'arrête, Vexen.

-Je le sais.

L'infirmier blond se déplace et va se poster de l'autre côté du lit, se retrouvant face au dos tourné du garçon, sa seringue toujours en main. Il repousse un peu le drap qui couvre le bras de l'adolescent et remonte doucement la manche de son T-shirt pour avoir accès à son épaule. Sora se laisse faire, à peine conscient des gestes de l'homme. Il ne voit plus que la vérité, l'horrible vérité qui, chaque nuit, lui échappe pour lui revenir en pleine figure une fois le matin arrivé.

-J'en ai assez, fait-il dans un souffle tandis que ses yeux se ferment.

-Je sais.

Il est à deux doigts de s'endormir. Vexen, seringue prête, se prépare à piquer.

-Je préfèrerais mourir.

L'infirmier ne répond pas.

L'aiguille fine s'enfonce délicatement dans la peau.

Sora s'endort, lentement.

L'aiguille est retirée.

Vexen se redresse et pose la seringue sur un petit chariot à roulettes. Il baisse ensuite les yeux et observe le garçon perdu.

_Je préfèrerais mourir._

Vexen n'avait pas répondu. Qu'aurait-il pu dire ? « Non voyons, ne dis pas de choses pareilles, la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue, ça ira mieux bientôt » ? Cela aurait sans doute été des paroles à prononcer dans certains cas. Mais pas dans celui la. Dans une situation telle que celle-ci, dire de telles choses reviendrait à raconter des inepties.

Ça n'irait pas mieux pour Sora. Sans doute pas.

Le garçon était condamné à vivre (si tant est que l'on pouvait appeler ça « vivre ») ainsi: rêvant la nuit de mondes magiques, d'amis fantastiques et d'incroyables aventures, se réveillant le matin sans savoir où il est, sans comprendre pourquoi il se retrouve dans cette pièce qu'il ne reconnaît jamais. Se réveillant et se croyant encore dans son rêve. Jusqu'au choc final qui lui fait tout comprendre, une fois de plus. Alors viennent les cris et les larmes. Jusqu'à ce qu'il dorme à nouveau et que tout recommence.

Vexen l'observe et remarque que les paumes de ses mains sont un peu égratignées. Il a dû essayer de s'enfuir en passant par le grillage, une fois de plus. Il a échoué, encore. Mais quand bien même aurait-il réussi et se serait-il retrouvé de l'autre côté de l'enclos, cela n'aurait rien changé.

Il n'y avait rien dans ce monde pour Sora.

Vexen sait qu'il ne devrait pas penser ainsi. Il est infirmier et le garçon est l'un de ses patients. Mais cette pensée a plus que des accents de vérité. Elle dit ce qui est.

Ce monde n'a rien à offrir au garçon. Les blessures sont trop profondes, et l'esprit trop fragile. Les rêves qu'il fait, les illusions parmi lesquelles il vit sont la manière qu'à son esprit de se protéger de la cruauté du monde.

Et il voudrait mourir. Les rares instants durant lesquels Sora est assez lucide pour comprendre ce qui se passe réellement sont quand il est entre le sommeil et l'éveil. Et durant ces rares moments, il souhaite la mort.

Vexen, en un sens, le comprend. Il comprend même très bien, bien qu'il ne soit pas victime. Il se met à la place du garçon, et il comprend ce désir d'en finir.

Alors parfois Vexen réfléchit à ce sujet. Il réfléchit et se dit qu'une fois, peut être, se _tromperait_-il dans son dosage lorsqu'il préparerait les médicaments destinés à l'adolescent. Et Sora ne se réveillerait plus.

Il regarde la seringue qu'il vient de poser sur le petit chariot.

Oui, un jour, peut être.

Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Aujourd'hui, Sora dormirait pendant quelques heures et se réveillerait. Comme d'habitude.

Vexen soupire et pousse le chariot devant lui, s'apprêtant à quitter la chambre.

Aujourd'hui, il va laisser Sora dormir paisiblement et rêver d'un monde meilleur. Il va le laisser être heureux.

Même si ce n'est que pour quelques heures.

* * *

Et voilà, ceci est la fin du premier chapitre de cette histoire courte. Il m'en aura fait baver, celui la. Je me suis bien donnée pour l'écrire, j'ai pas mal bloqué, mais je suis arrivée au bout XD J'espère que ça plaira, même si on est vraiment à des lieues du jeu d'origine. C'est d'ailleurs la première fois que j'écris un UA.

Bref…Le manque de détails par moments et de description poussée en général est voulu, j'espère que ça ne dérangera pas trop^^'

L'idée du personnage qui ne fait que rêver toutes les aventures qui soit disant lui sont réellement arrivées n'est pas originale pour un sou, mais j'avais envie d'essayer et d'en écrire ma version. Ne me reste plus qu'à connaître vos avis pour savoir si j'aurais mieux fait de m'abstenir XD

Je n'ai pas grand-chose à ajouter, si ce n'est que je ne m'attellerai pas à l'écriture du deuxième et dernier chapitre de l'histoire avant un bout de temps (normalement). Mais il sera écrit, vous pouvez en être sûrs.

Et bien voilà, je vais vous laisser là^^ Des reviews seraient très appréciées pour savoir si vous avez aimé ou non, ce qui vous a plu ou déplu. (héhé)

Le mot de la fin: merci d'avoir lu, et à la prochaine^^

-Musique d'ambiance qui m'a bien inspirée: _Etereo, _tirée de l'OST de « Gunslinger Girl ».


End file.
